Today's Royalty, Yesterday's Scandal
by britkid
Summary: It's been twenty-five years and our favourite upper east siders are all grown up, and now it's their childrens turn under the scrutiny of gossip girl


Hey people!

It's been a while, did you miss me? Well, our favourite elites weren't the only ones who headed off to college and got lives in the real world, but now I'm back, and ready to fill you in on everything that's been happening to our favourite Queen B and her knight in shining Armani, and yes they did surprisingly stay together, and as for the rest of the non-judgemental breakfast club, the last twenty five years have been very kind, but it seems there's a new generation of UES royalty; and they've all got looks to rival their parents...

But, before we start delving into their deep dark secrets, we should at least back up a little...

Once college ended for our lovely elites, life in the real world seemed like a god send, finally some normality, or as normal as life could be for wealthy UES adults could get, and by this time I'd vanished from my blogging, so they now felt safe enough to get on with their lives, but, little did they know, I was still watching...

B and C got their fairytale ending, throwing the biggest wedding in the history of the Upper Eastside, and settling down in a brownstone townhouse, not far from B's mum in fact; it seems that Eleanor and her daughter managed to create a pretty good relationship, once B had gone off to NYU. It even seems these two embraced parenthood, having three kids, all of whom attend their parents' old schools, where they are trying to get out of the shadows of their parents; and for E, B and H, that definitely wasn't a problem.

Now when it comes to our golden boy, he got his dream come true, it seems S did still hold some feelings for young N, and once her mum got involved with lonely boy's dad, she could never see herself hooking up with him again, I don't blame her, a little creepy, right? And when their first summer out of college rolled around these two couldn't keep away from one another, and eventually they eloped, apparently to a small village somewhere in Sicily, and from the amount of paparazzi that arrived, it clearly wasn't as private as they'd expected. But personally, while I am sad Mr Archibald got hitched, I'm grateful it was to S, I always knew the combination of their genes would make some pretty hot kids, and my predications were correct, L, W and C are probably the hottest teens in the UES, with an exception of the Bass children that is, and W is looking like his old dad more and more every day, it seems girls, we've got ourselves a golden boy junior in the making.

Even though D and V were never exactly Manhattan elite, I made an exception for them, because those two definitely brought their fair share of drama over the years, but it seems they can themselves be accepted into the ranks of the elite nowadays, their careers definitely took off after college, and nowadays lonely boy can be compared to the greats, such as F. Scott Fitzgerald and V, well she's definitely the modern day Sofia Cappola, and as expected these two were engaged within the blink of an eye, college was barely finished by the time they tied the knot, and as expected their offspring is as artistic as his parents, and as free as them as well, openly gay R has been turning a few heads, it seems Abram and Humphrey genes also go pretty well together, shame he's only into guys.

Finally, we come to Little J, who isn't exactly little anymore, in fact, she's probably the biggest name in the fashion industry. After experiencing the role of Queen Bee, J left high school with enough experience to land herself a coveted place at the University of Westminster, the place where Vivienne Westwood herself studied, but hopefully old age will be far kinder to our Brooklyn designer. So she packed up, said her goodbyes and crossed the pond. And that's where she's been for the past twenty three years, and I haven't exactly had any news about our Little J, Gossip Girl isn't as wide spread as I'd hoped, so when we all of a sudden see a certain blonde Humphrey leaving JFK airport, with a certain young man in tow, who looks remarkably like a seventeen year old Dan, only with better fashion sense? We can only expect one thing, yet another person to go under my scrutiny...

So, shall we inspect our new generation a little more?

First we have our Queen, following in her mother's footsteps, E rules the school, only with a far fairer hand than her mother, she is definitely less ice bitch when it comes to comparing her with an adolescent B, only this Queen doesn't seem to have a King? Even with the consistent attempts from young W, who it appears keeps following her around like a lost high society puppy, it seems we won't be experiencing a Blair/Nate repeat - apparently she doesn't have a weakness for emerald green like her mother once did - as E keeps giving him the slip every chance she gets, which can be pretty difficult when the boy crushing hard on you is none other than your twin brother's best friend. B, who it seems is the devil incarnate junior, has his own women troubles. Since he started dating E's right hand woman, L, he can't help but take a leaf out of his father's old book, it seems adultery is this boy's middle name, and keeping faithful to the eldest Archibald is proving very difficult, but she should have known; look at who his father is. And while their secrets seem a little more open, the youngest of our new generation are keeping tight lipped about their lives, C and H appear to resemble the perfect future couple, but we can't help but notice there's a little more to H than meets the eye, and what's with him following R around like a lovesick kid- haven't we seen that expression before? Appearing on a certain elder elite? - either he's gotten himself his own servant, or that kid's got one serious man crush, or maybe there's no 'man' about it, how would C react to finding out his son might not be as interested in women as he was at that age? And with this new, slightly hotter, lonely boy lookalike added into the mix, I think this year is going to be the best year yet for gossip, what a great way to make a comeback, don't you think?

You know you love me,

xoxo

Gossip Girl


End file.
